


Day 9 - Ice Skating

by Decibelle



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decibelle/pseuds/Decibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony often depend on spontaneity to get anything done. Other times require discussion, like when Steve wants to go ice skating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9 - Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> This one is officially late, sorry!

Tony and Steve often approached things in their own unique way. They did plenty of things together, but there was usually no discussion before hand. They were both very comfortable just dropping into the other's activity without permission and it worked well for them. They didn't make plans, they just did. Steve may have been orderly to some, but spontaneity had never been a foreign concept. And Tony was just oozing confidence that allowed him to take every single activity in his stride. 

Sometimes though, they needed to discuss. Like when Steve wanted to go ice skating.

It had taken Steve about an hour to talk Tony into it. At first he’d been surprised that Steve wanted to go anywhere near ice, to which Steve had huffed and pointed out his real problem with it was steering a plane into it. When that tactic hadn’t worked, Tony suggested that there would be lots of people taking their picture, crowds of people on the ice, and it would be “obvious” if they went together. 

Steve continued calmly rebutting, explaining that he didn’t mind if people took his picture and he had no intention of twirling Tony on the ice or anything else ridiculous, he just wanted to go skating for a bit and would like the company. 

When Tony had reluctantly agreed Steve had him out the door before he could change his mind. They had their coats in their hands and had to rush into them once they got out into the cold air. 

“You do know how to skate, right?” Steve asked, checking that Tony’s reluctance didn’t have anything to do with that. The thought of teaching him sounded fun, but he usually just assumed Tony knew how to do everything, except cook and sleep regularly.

“Of course I do. But I don’t make a habit of it.” Tony replied, pushing his gloved hands into his pocket.

When they arrived Steve was in charge of renting their skates and Tony had waited on a bench by the entrance to the rink. They changed into them without a word, but Steve had been smiling a little too much, eager to get out there, which had earned a nudge and a smirk from Tony. At least Steve knew he wasn’t in trouble.

“Well come on, show me your moves, Rogers,” Tony said as he pushed himself to his feet, shuffling over to the rink gate on the rubber mats, eyes mostly on his skates as he approached. He stopped at the gate to make sure Steve was following, then stepped out onto the ice. 

Fortunately for everyone involved both Tony and Steve had excellent balance. It seemed unlikely that a man with enhanced reflexes and another who had to pilot a flying suit by twitches and fast commands would be falling all over themselves. 

They skated side by side for the first two laps, Tony’s hands still shoved in his pockets, Steve more content to have his swinging beside him. It was nice, and they were far enough from the wall to not be in traffic.

Tony glanced over at Steve as they passed the gate again, smiling as the peaceful look on his partner’s face. Steve glanced over, that warmth and affection from his expression being directed now at him. Tony cleared his throat.

“Race you.” He managed to keep from shouting it, but then he took off and it was up to Steve to catch up. The corners were tricky, but he managed to take Tony on the inside by cutting corners, laughing as Tony scoffed and fought to keep up with him.

“Cheating!” He shouted after him, spinning in a circle so he could just catch up with Steve on the next lap. Once the man got near again, Tony grabbed for him, getting a grip on his arm and since Steve wasn’t about to let them fall, they ended up instead hurtling for the half wall surrounding the rink, both men laughing.

Tony let go in time to skid to a stop, spraying a little ice from his skates, but Steve hit the wall, grabbing onto it in a move that would have winded any normal person, but his laughter was not interrupted for a moment.

Steve looked back at Tony, grinning and shaking his head. “Who’s the cheater now, Tony?”

“I still think it’s you. You are enhanced, after all. How unfair is that?” Tony winked at Steve, leaning against the wall even though he could see a few kids headed their way whose road they’d soon be in.

“You’ve never complained about that before, you know. Come on, a few more laps and we can go,” Steve promised, offering his hand apparently without thought.

Tony looked down at the proffered hand, only grabbing for it as he saw Steve starting to withdraw. 

“Come on, few more laps, right?” He met Steve’s eyes and winked.


End file.
